The Blade
by Manusia Curut
Summary: Kehancuran dunia, seluruh manusia membunuh satu sama lain hanya untuk mencari siapa yang terkuat. Boboiboy, seorang Survivor hanya mengikuti jalur fikiran manusia lain. Membunuh yang lain, tak pernah terfikir bahwa pada akhirnya ia akan bertemu mereka dan mencari apa yang namanya perdamaian /Warn: Typo(s), OOC, maaf baru update malem :b/
1. PROLOGUE

**The Blade**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Halo semuanya!, ini adalah fic pertama saya di fandom Boboiboy! **

**Saya sangat memohon bantuan dari semuanya untuk memperbaiki tulisan curut dan memberi saran!**

**Pertama : Saya tidak yakin ini bagus, secara curut masih bocah /woy/**

**Sudahlah, jangan banyak omong kau curut...**

**Onegaishimas (^o^)/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

** Boboiboy adalah milik Animonsta studio. Saya hanyalah seorang penggemar Boboiboy yang meminjam karakter mereka untuk sementara.**

** Cerita ini adalah milik Manusia Curut.**

**Warn : Typo(s) adalah sahabat karib saya dalam menulis jadi mohon maklumi. Penyakit gila saya juga dapat kambuh tiba-tiba saat menulis dan membuat cerita ini jadi tidak nyaman di baca**

**So, READY?!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GO!**

* * *

**.**

.

**.**

_...Membunuh sebelum dibunuh..._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**PROLOGUE : BLOOD**

* * *

Namaku Boboiboy.

Ya terserah jika kalian ingin tertawa atau melakukan hal konyol apapun untuk meledek namaku yang cukup aneh itu, tetapi itu terserah kalian, intinya namaku adalah Boboiboy.

Umurku 15 tahun dan aku adalah seorang remaja laki-laki yang menurutku sederhana saja, tetapi beberapa orang saat ini akan merinding ketakutan ketika mendengar namaku jika disebut.

Hohoho..., sekarang namaku terkesan aneh dan menyeramkan di saat yang bersamaan, eh?

Cukup menggelikan rasanya.

Aku tidak punya apapun kecuali topi berbentuk dinosaurus dan sebuah belati kecil dengan beberapa motif ukiran di bagian gagangnya. Sampai saat ini, satu-satunya hal yang kupercayai hanyalah belatiku. Aku tidak tahu siapa orang tuaku, saudaraku atau apapun yang sejenisnya. Yang ku ketahui tentang asal mula diriku cukup terbilang singkat. Aku-remaja-aneh-mengerikan-sendirian.

Yang kulakukan sampai saat ini adalah melaksanakan prinsip hidupku.

Membunuh sebelum dibunuh.

* * *

Bumi rusak, itulah yang terjadi. Banyak orang menceritakan versi yang berbeda padaku, ada yang bilang bahwa makhluk asing menyerang bumi dan menghancurkannya, dan yang masih hidup sampai sekarang hanyalah seorang _survivor, _Ada juga yang bilang bahwa kehidupan kakek moyang kami dulu dipenuhi oleh rasa serakah dan tamak yang menyebabkan mereka menghancurkan satu sama lain untuk bertahan hidup.

Yang kutahu pasti adalah, dunia ini sudah hancur. Daratan bumi ini hanyalah tanah gersang dengan beberapa bercak noda darah bekas pertarungan yang terjadi sebelumnya. Beberapa rangka tulang dan bangkai-entah itu hewan atau manusia- dapat ditemukan dengan sangat mudah.

Beberapa bagian bumi juga dipenuhi oleh bangunan-bangunan setengah hancur yang dulunya merupakan pemungkiman manusia. Beberapa bangunan tinggi dan bertingkat juga tampak tersebar begitu banyak.

Dengan kehancuran bumi ini, para ilmuwan beberapa tahun lalu membuat sebuah penemuan yang dapat membuat manusia memiliki kuasa-kuasa hebat yang berbeda pada setiap orang yang mendapatkannya, dengan penelitian ini diharapkan manusia dapat bertahan di tengah-tengah kehancuran ibu alam.

Tetapi semuanya berjalan secara kebalikannya, para manusia menghancurkan satu sama dengan kuasa hebat mereka untuk mencari siapakah yang paling kuat. Manusia memanglah makhluk paling bodoh di jagat raya. Salah satu contohnya adalah cerita masa lalu konyol yang pernah kudengar, pada masa lalu, manusia menebang pohon sangat banyak untuk membuat kertas, lalu manusia akan menulis tulisan 'Selamatkan Pohon!' di atas kertas yang sudah jelas terbuat dari kertas. Jenius sekali.

Manusia yang masih dapat bertahan hingga sekarang disebut seorang _survivor. Survivor_ adalah manusia yang masih dapat hidup dan diharapkan dapat kembali meningkatkan jumlah spesies manusia agar tidak punah karena hancurnya alam, tetapi dengan bodohnya mereka mlah membunuh satu sama lain.

Sayangnya, aku terlalu naif-dan masuk kedalam dunia mereka. Aku juga hidup untuk bertarung. Aku telah membunuh banyak manusia, spesies sejenisku hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa akulah yang terkuat.

Kukira semua itu keren, tetapi saat aku mengetahui kenyataannya, aku mearsa bahwa diriku adalah _Survivor_ paling bodoh yang pernah ada.

* * *

Nafasku terengah-engah dan menyebabkan suara deru nafas yang cukup keras menggema karena adanya dinding-dinding besar bekas pemungkiman yang berada di sisi kanan dan kiriku. Cukup melelahkan untuk melawan orang ini, tetapi seperti biasanya. Aku selalu menang.

Yang menang hidup, dan yang kalah harus rela meregang nyawa.

Sesosok lelaki dengan usia sekitar 37 tahun dengan rambut bergaya aneh terbaring di tanah dengan belati menancap di dada sebelah kirinya dan darah mengalir turun melalu mulutnya. Aku baru saja membunuh satu orang lagi.

Tak satupun ekspresi bangga atau senang aku pancarkan melalui wajahku. Dulu, aku menganggap ini merupakan kegiatan yang menyenangkan. Dulu, setiap kali aku berhasil membunuh satu orang dengan tanganku sendiri, aku akan tercengir bahagia dan berteriak kegirangan, tetapi yang kulakukan sekarang hanyalah-menampakan wajah datar tanpa rasa bersalah dan terdiam.

Aku sudah bosan. Aku bosan dengan kekerasan ini.

Perlahan, aku menarik kasar belatiku yang masih tertancap di dada pria malang yang terbunuh di tangan remaja _kriminal _– yang sedihnya itu adalah diriku. Perlahan aku mengelap peluh yang mengalir deras dari dahiku dengan lengan bajuku yang terkena beberapa percikan darah merah berbau logam kental.

"Darah kotormu mengotori belatiku, kautahu?"

Aneh, sekarang aku malah berbicara dengan mayat manusia yang sudah jelas bahwa sudah mati.

Perlahan, aku mengelap darah pria yang terciprat di belatiku dengan menggunakan sedikit bagian pakaianku yang tersembunyi di dalam jaket tanpa tangan berwarna merah terang yang kukenakan.

"Maaf. Aku tidak peduli berapa usiamu, siapa dirimu atau bahkan sekedar siapa namamu, tetapi bangkaimu akan menyebarkan bau amis yang teramat sangat mengganggu"

Dari tanganku, keluar keris petir dengan warna kuning yang menyala dengan terang. "Jadi terpaksa aku harus menghilangkan tubuhmu dengan cara mengubahnya menjadi abu"

Dengan segenap tenaga, aku melempar keris petirku ke arah mayat itu.

CTTTAAAR!

Seketika, mayat laki-laki itu hangus terkena keris petir dan berubah wujud menjadi tumpukan abu berbau gosong.

"Sampai jumpa abu, kita bertemu lagi nanti di kehidupan setelah kematian, tetapi akan kupastikan bahwa aku akan menjadi manusia terakhir di muka bumi dan menjadi yang terkuat"

.

.

.

Aku berjalah ke arah semburat cahaya oranye lembut dari sisi kananku dan...

CREET!

Aku merasakan rasa perih berbentuk garis tipis di lengan kiriku. Seketika aku langsung memasang kuda-kuda dasar untuk mempertahankan diriku. Dengan sigap, aku menarik belati kecilku dan mengalirinya dengan listrik.

Ada yang menyerangku secara mendadak dengan pisau kecil berwarna merah... muda?

"AAAAH!"

.

.

.

* * *

**TUBERCULOSIS**

**...**

**Ada yang merasa agak aneh di bagian akhir chapter ini?, saya sendiri merasa aneh #plaaak**

**Keep waiting for next chapter.**

**CHAPTER 2 : You're a doctor?**

**Oh ya, saya ngeselin ya?, bukannya nerusin yang home work malah publish fic baru?, tau aaah**

**satu lagi, fic ini bakal update laaaaambaaaaaat :3**

**Cengiran yang kelebaran, Manusia Curut**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : You're a doctor?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yosh!, Author yang banyak job (dibaca : malas-malasan dan fangirling) ini balik lagi meneruskan fic ini!**

**Ne..., sudah bisa pada menebak ya siapa yang melempar pisau?, memang niatnya saya sengaja memberi clue :3 (alesan...)**

**Ini baru masuk chapter 1 karena kemarin itu baru prologue.**

**Untuk 99-san : Saya tidak akan membiarkan fic ini sampai jadi fosil, tapi sampai menjadi minyak bumi(?), enggak kok!, akan saya usahakan updatenya seminggu sekali! (meski minggu depan gak update...)**

**Saya sangat berterimakasih kepada semua orang yang telah menjadi silent reader, mem-fav, mem-follow serta mereview fanfiction ini. Tanpa kalian, fanfiction ini hanyalah kumpulan huruf tanpa guna!**

**Semua apresiasi kalian membangkitkan mood saya, saya sangat berterimakasih-fufufu...**

**So let's start it right a way!, enjoy!**

* * *

**Boboiboy adalah milik Animonsta studio. Saya hanyalah seorang penggemar Boboiboy yang meminjam karakter mereka untuk sementara. Jika Boboiboy milik saya, Fang pasti akan saya jadikan selingkuhan saya *tertawa jahat***

** Cerita ini adalah milik Manusia Curut.**

**Warn : Typo(s) adalah sahabat karib saya dalam menulis jadi mohon maklumi. Penyakit gila saya juga dapat kambuh tiba-tiba saat menulis dan membuat cerita ini jadi tidak nyaman di baca.**

**So, READY?!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GO!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_...Membunuh sebelum dibunuh..._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Tambahan: **_"blablabla""blablabla" _**: Suara yang ada di kepala Boboiboy**

.

**Chapter 1 : You're a Doctor?**

* * *

Pisau merah mudah berukuran kecil melesat dengan cepat dan melukai lengan bagian kananku. Hal itu sempat membuatku terkejut selama beberapa saat dan segera memasang kuda-kuda dasar yang kucontek dari musuhku dahulu untuk berjaga-jaga jika terdapat serangan susulan.

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru bagian tempat ini, entah siapa orang yang berani menyerangku seperti ini. Semuanya tampak normal-normal saja, tetapi aku dapat merasakan adanya kehadiran orang lain di depanku. Aku yakin pasti orang itu hebat, tapi... Merah muda?, jangan bergurau.

"AAAHHH..." Jeritan perempuan melengking tinggi dan menimbulkan sedikit suara gema akibat dari struktur runtuhan bangunan yang berbentuk tinggi ke atas. Tak lama, sesosok perempuan yang menggunakan lilitan kain berwarna merah mudah yang dililitkan di sekeliling wajahnya dan menutupi seluruh bagian rambutnya keluar dari runtuhan gedung yang berjarak sekitar 4 meter dari tempat dimana kini aku memijakan kakiku di atas tanah.

Perempuan itu tampak cukup manis tetapi ekspresi wajahnya diliputi oleh ekspresi cemas dan merasa bersalah. Kedua alisnya berkerut tajam dan menimbulkan sedikit kerutan _abstrak_ di keningnya yang mulus dan bebas dari kumpulan pori-pori yang dipenuhi oleh kotoran, debu, serta minyak.

"Ma-maafkan aku!, aku kira kau salah satu pasukan pemberontak yang akhir-akhir ini sering bertindak seenaknya" Perempuan itu berjalan mendekat ke arahku dengan tangannya yang ia remas ke bajunya sendiri. "Tolong maafkan aku, kumohon"

Perempuan itu sedikit merendah dan mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya ke arah depan, atau mudahnya, _membungkuk_.

Boboiboy kini terdiam sesaat karena di liputi oleh rasa bingung dan ... bingung?, entahlah. Dirinya terlalu bingung. Selama ini yang ia pegang teguh dalam hidupnya adalah prinsip: _membunuh sebelum dibunuh_, jadi yang kini ia lakukan adalah segera menarik belati di saku celananya dan mengacungkannya langsung ke arah perempuan asing yang masih meminta maaf padanya.

Perempuan itu kontan bereaksi dengan melangkahkan kakinya satu langkah kebelakang untuk menghindari serangan mendadak dariku. "Wowowow... tidak perlu menggunakan kekerasan, aku hanya meminta maaf" Tatapan perempuan itu berubah menjadi tatapan ketakutan.

"Meminta maaf?, hanya satu hal yang aku ketahui di dalam hidupku, Membunuh sebelum dibunuh. Sekarang aku akan membunuhmu, ayo kita bertarung"

Perempuan itu kembali mengerutkan dahi. "Hei, aku tidak mau bertarung dan aku tidak mau mati. Aku tidak mau bertarung!"

"Lalu apa maksudmu tadi melempar pisau itu hah?" Aku bertanya dengan nada jengkel.

"Aku tidak sengaja tentang hal itu", bela perempuan itu untuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku memang orang yang sedikit penakut"

"Aku tidak menerima alasan itu"

Perempuan itu mendengus kesal."Hei aku ini perempuan!"

"Aku tidak peduli"

Tatapan perempuan itu menjadi masam dan menatapku dengan aura kebencian. Mungkin yang kini ia fikirkan adalah: '_Dasar laki-laki brengsek tidak tahu diri!_', atau mungkin '_Tidak tahu malu, aku ini perempuan tahu!_'. Perempuan itu memincingkan mata dan kini menatap ke arah belatiku.

Ia terkejut, jangan tanya mengapa aku bisa mengetahuinya karena itu tampak sangat jelas. Mulutnya ternganga, kedua bola matanya membelalak kaget dan ekspresinya berubah. "Kau Boboiboy?"

Aku terdiam dan kembali mengeratkan pegangan pada belatinya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

Perempuan itu memutar kedua bola matanya. "Jangan konyol, hampir semua orang kenal dirimu tahu"

"Semua orang?"

Lagi-lagi ia memutar kedua bola matanya dengan jengkel."Tidak semua sih tetapi hampir semua orang tahu siapa Boboiboy, mereka semua mengenalmu sebagai seorang _Survivor_ bengis yang tidak ampun dalam membunuh lawannya hanya dengan menggunakan belati dengan ukiran seperti sisik naga di bagian gagangnya, selain itu kau juga memiliki kebiasaan untuk merubah mayat lawanmu menjadi abu hitam dengan kuasa hebatmu itu lalu pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja."

Aku berfikir dan terdiam membelalak kaget setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang lebarnya itu. Karena masih terkejut tidak percaya, aku mengendurkan peganganku pada belati dengan ukiran berbentuk sisik naga di bagian gagangnya, Sedangkan perempuan itu memanfaatkan kelengahanku untuk mundur beberapa langkah agar dapat menjauh dari acungan belatiku.

"Lagi pula aku tidak pernah menyangka kita akan bertemu seperti ini sebelumnya" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Apa aku memang se-populer itu?"

Lagi-lagi perempuan itu mendecak kesal. "Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa Boboiboy itu sebodoh ini"

"Aku tidak bodoh!"

Merasa tersindir, aku mengeluarkan keris petir dari tanganku. Bukannya ketakutan dan menjerit, perempuan itu malah terlihat begitu takjub dan kagum.

"Keereeen, itu keris petir sungguhan?" Kedua matanya berbinar-binar terang.

"Iya sungguhan, kau mau aku hanguskan?"

Ia menggeleng pelan.

Rasanya cukup aneh melihat orang yang mau meminta maaf. Di dalam hidupku, baru pertama kalinya aku melihat ada orang yang tidak ingin membunuh lawannya. Perempuan ini tidak terlihat begitu berbahya, tetapi mungkin aku harus sedikit waspada padanya. Mungkin saja ia hanya orang jahat yang bertopeng baik bukan?

"Ya sudah, kebetulan aku tidak pernah bertarung dan aku memang tidak berniat untuk dilahirkan menjadi seseorang yang suka bertarung sepertimu ini. Karena itu, aku ingin berkenalan". Perempuan itu mengulurkan tangannya kedepan. "Aku Yaya, salam kenal!"

_ Ya..ya...?_

"Ya...ya?" ulangku perlahan dengan menyeritkan dahiku.

"Iya, Yaya"

"Namamu sama seperti caraku menyebutkan kata 'Iya' sebanyak dua kali, jadinya 'Yaya'"

Yaya mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Leluconmu gak lucu sama sekali. Intinya namaku Yaya"

Aku memutar otak dan berfikir sejenak. "Namamu cukup aneh, boleh aku memanggilmu dengan nama lain?"

Senyuman manis yang mengandung unsur _setan_ ia sunggingkan."Tidak".

Begitu singkat dan jelas.

_ Aaah... perempuan ini menyebalkan..._

Aku menengok ke belakang dan menemukan belati berwarna merah muda menggelikan yang tadi Yaya lempar padaku dengan.

"Itu milikmu? ", aku menunjuk ke arah belati berwarna merah muda yang menurutku bentuknya cukup aneh karena ukurannya yang lebih kecil dan bentuknya yang lebih tipis."Mengapa belatimu kecil"

"Ah!" Yaya berseru pelan. "Itu bukan belati seperti milikmu"

Aku meraih belati merah mudah yang tergeletak di atas tanah itu dan menerka-nerka bentuknya, sedangkan Yaya berjalan mendekat ke arahku untuk mengambil belati aneh berwarna merah muda yang kini ku pegang dengan kedua tanganku. Perlahan aku menyerahkannya kembali pada Yaya.

"Jadi... itu apa?" tanyaku.

"Itu pisau bedah, bukan belati"

"Pisau bedah?"

"Ya" jawabnya singkat-padat-dan jelas. Yaya memasukan pisau itu kedalam tas kecil yang sejak tadi ia lempangkan di bahunya. "Aku ini bukan _survivor_ yang senang bertarung dan membunuh satu sama lain untuk melihat siapa yang terkuat"

Kepalaku membutuhkan waktu cukup lama untuk mencerna ucapan Yaya barusan. Bukan seorang _Survivor _yang senang bertarung dan membunuh satu sama lain?, kedengarannya terlalu keji, tetapi bukankah itu kenyataannya?

Ternyata Yaya benar, aku memang bodoh. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud dari kata-katanya tersebut.

"Jadi ... kau _survivor_ macam apa?" tanyaku lugu.

Yaya tersenyum simpul dan menutup laci tas selempangnya perlahan. "Aku adalah seorang AngTrōs "

_ Ha?_

"Maksudnya?"

Yaya yang melihat keluguanku tampak frustasi dan menyerah oleh kebodohanku yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Perlahan ia menghela nafas ringan dan menatapku dengan tatapan-aneh. "Serius?" ucapnya. "Apa kau serius dengan pertanyaanmu barusan?, kau tampak sangat bodoh Boboiboy"

"Aku tidak bodoh Yama!"

"Namaku Yaya!" teriak Yaya kesal. Ia segera menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan mendengus kesal karena namanya yang jelas-jelas _Yaya_, disebut _Yama _olehku_._

Yaya menghela nafas kasar. "Kau sepertinya belum tahu seperti apa kejamnya dunia ini" Yaya memandang matahari yang sudah mulai terbenam di ufuk barat secara perlahan. Senyum kecil terkembang di bibirnya. "Bagaimana jika kita berkemah dulu?"

* * *

.

Entah bagaimana caranya, tetapi Yaya berhasil menemukan beberapa kayu bakar yang cukup untuk membuat api unggun yang masih dapat menyala sampai besok pagi dan tidak akan membuat kita berdua mati kedinginan di tengah-tengah padang gersang di mana tempat kita memijakan kaki saat ini.

Yang dapat kulihat dari sosok Yaya di mataku adalah sesosok perempuan tegar yang selalu kuat dan mandiri. Cukup hebat, itu menurutku.

Saat ini matahari sudah terbenam dan kini langit begitu gelap dan di hiasi oleh sinar bulan redup yang menenangkan yang cukup hangat serta sedikit kerlap-kerlip cahaya bintang yang seakan berkedip-kedip tanpa henti. Meskipun gelap, api unggun menyala dengan cukup terang dan menyebarkan hawa hangat yang kini menyeruak dengan liar di dalam tubuhku.

Bumi memang hancur, tetapi semua manusia tidak menduga bahwa dengan hancurnya bumi ini polusi telah nyaris menghilang. Asap-asap pun berkurang, walaupun jumlah terbentuknya debu di muka bumi terus meningkat setiap harinya. Dengan berkurangnya polusi dan asap, kini bintang-bintang nyaris tidak pernah absen menghiasi langit malam yang begitu sunyi. Udara dingin dan nyamannya kekadaan malam hari di tengah padang tanah tandus memang cukup menyenangkan, tetapi _survivo_r yang beristirahat di padang tandus juga harus tetapi berhati-hati dengan datangnya badai pasir yang bisa tiba-tiba saja terbentuk.

Yaya kini tengah memasukan beberapa kayu lagi kedalam api unggun yang menyala terang sambil sesekali menengok ke arah belakang layaknya khawatir akan sesuatu. Itu memang wajar, banyak _survivor_ lain bergerak dan menyerang _survivo_r lainnya di malam hari dan membunuhnya secara sadis dan keji. Memang cukup jarang terjadi, tetapi bukan tidak mungkin jika hal itu dapat terjadi.

"Bisakah kau tidak terus menengok ke arah belakang?" Ucapku akhirnya yang sudah tidak tahan melihat Yaya yang menengok ke belakang untuk kesekian kalinya. "Itu cukup menggangguku"

Yaya tercengir cukup lebar dan memandangku dengan tatapan aneh. "Tidak ada salahnya bukan waspada?"

"Tenang saja, jika memang ada orang yang mau menyerang kita di malam hari, aku akan melindungimu"

Yaya terdiam mendengar ucapanku barusan.

"Bu-bukan maksudku melindungimu karena aku melihatmu karena kau cantik atau apapun itu, tetapi kau masih berhutang untuk menceritakan apa itu Ang- entahlah apa itu. Aku tidak mau kau mati sebelum kau menjelaskan semuanya padaku" kataku ketus.

"Pemikiranmu terlalu ambigu". Yaya hanya melongo dan sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jadi ... darimana aku harus memulai ceritaku?"

"Dari definisi, apa itu Ang- blablabla" Aku mendekatkan posisi dudukku dengan Yaya sehingga jarak antara kita berdua hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter, sedangkan Yaya hanya menatapku dengan tatapan heran yang berarti _Yasudahlah_.

Yaya menyentuh dagunya. "_AngTr__ōs_, biasa di sebut 'Penyelamat Ruh' oleh para _Survivor _karena tugas kami adalah membantu _survivor _yang tengah sekarat setelah bertarung atau menyembuhkan luka seorang _survivor _yang sedang dalam perjalanan"

"Jadi intinya?"

"Kami mengobati dan menyembuhkan_ survivor_ yang terluka "

"Terbaik..."

"Memang yang terbaik. Tugas kami sangatlah mulia tetapi jumlah dari kami terus berkurang di bumi"

_Atau mungkin sebenarnya sudah hampir punah..._

Boboiboy memiringkan topi dinosaurusnya. "Mengapa?"

Yaya menghela nafas kasar dan menatap api yang menyala dengan tatapan kosong. "Banyak_ survivor _yang mengira kami adalah musuh, jadi kami membunuh _AngTr__ōs_ yang tidak bersalah. Ironi bukan?"

"Berapa jumlah kalian sekarang"

"Satu..."

"Satu?"

Anggukan lemah Yaya berikan.

Itu artinya..., Yaya adalah seorang_ AngTr__ōs_ terakhir di muka bumi. "Ba-bagaimana dengan yang lainnya"

Tatapan Yaya menatapku dengan tatapan yang tampak begitu ganas. "Kau tahukan jika aku tidak mau membicarakannya sekarang?"

Gelengan kecil aku berikan karena memang kini aku memang tengah kosong fikiran, atau sedang tidak memikirkan apa-apa.

"_Je Dom_...*****"

"_Wat zei je?_******"

"A-aah..." Yaya tergagap. "Bukan apa-apa" ucapnya sembari menggeleng-geleng pelan dan menggerak-gerakan tangannya sebagai tanda _tidak_.

Aku menatap Yaya tengan tatapan acuh, bagaimana tidak?, dia baru saja mengataiku Je Dom. Bagaimana aku tidak marah?, aku bukan Je Dom, tetapi aku ini orang yang tidak peka dan aku tahu mengenai kelemahanku itu.

"Jadi maksudmu_ AngTr__ōs_ yang lain telah mati?" ucapku dengan menggerakan jari tanganku yang berrti tanda petik saat mengatakan kata 'Mati'.

"Ya" Yaya menghela nafas berat. "Mereka telah mati dan beberapa orang _AngTr__ōs_ mati tepat di depan mataku untuk melindungi diriku, menyakitkan sekali rasanya"

Bagaimana rasanya menyakitkan?, seumur hidupku aku selalu melihat orang mati dan membunuh orang lain tetapi aku tidak pernah merasa sakit sedikit pun, lagipula melihat orang mati tidak menyebabkan luka bukan?, bagaimana caranya Yaya dapat merasakan sakit?

"Melihat orang itu menyebabkan luka ya?"

Yaya mengerutkan dahinya, "Maksudmu?"

"Kau bilang kau mersa sakit saat melihat sahabat sesama AngTrōs-mu itu mati, tetapi bukankah jika melihat orang mati tidak menyebabkan luka?, lalu mengapa kau merasa sakit?"

Yaya kini tidak berbicara sedikit pun dan kurasa ia sengaja memberikan sedikit jeda sebelum ia kembali berbicara. Memangnya bicaraku itu menyakitkan ya?. Entah mengapa Jeda beberapa puluh detik yang Yaya buat terasa seperti beberapa jam.

"Aku merasa sakit karena ... aku sudah sangat sayang dengan mereka..."

Tak lama, angin cukup kencang yang penuh dengan depu menerpa kami berdua. Spontan kami segera menutup mata kami agar tidak terkena debu dan menyebabkan iritasi mata. Tak lama, angin itu pun mereda dan akhirnya berhenti. Walaupun angin tadi cukup senang, tetapi angin itu tidak memadamkan api unggun buatan Yaya.

"_Sayang_?", aku menggaruk kecil kepalaku yang sama sekali tidak terasa gatal. "Apa itu _sayang_?"

Yaya tercengang cukup lebar hingga menyebabkan ia mungkin pusing dan lelah dengan kepolosan diriku ini. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan bunuh diri karena tidak kuat akan kebodohan dari Boboiboy. "Kau bodoh sekali!, memangnya bagaimana sih orang tuamu mendidikmu hah?"

_ Orang tua ya..?_

Fikiranku langsung terasa kacau dan kini aku merasa begitu mual sehingga hendak muntah. Rasanya aku sangat benci jika mendengar kata 'Orang tua'. _"Aku akan membunuhmu...""Tu-tunggu... apa kau serius?, itu melanggar peraturan!""Tidak ada kata 'tidak serius' di kepalaku""Kita harus menunggu Boboiboy sampai 9 tahun terlebih dulu baru setelah itu kita akan membunuh satu sama lain!""Bukankah peraturan dibuat untuk dilanggar?""AAAAGGHHHHH!"_

"Ei Boboiboy!, mengapa kau melamun dengan wajah menjijikan seperti itu?" Yaya memandangku dengan tatapan khawatir. "Apa kau masih bernafas di sana?"

"A-aah..." Aku segera berhenti melamun dan kembali menatap Yaya yang kini menatapku dengan wajah aneh. Oh bagus, mungkin wajahku memang sangat menjijikan dan memalukan barusan, tetapi sekarang aku tidak sama sekali memperdulikan hal itu.

Kini, kedua iris coklat Yaya menerka-nerka diriku dan kurasa kini ia tengah berusaha mengetahui apa masalahku ini, tentunya masalahku selain _Pubertas_. Aah..., aku baru ingat kini aku mulai mengalami pubertas sekitar beberapa bulan yang lalu, memang cukup lambat tetapi itu membuatku merasa cukup senang. Terlambat menjadi dewasa merupakan hal yang cukup menyenangkan, sepertinya...

Kembali ke Yaya, tatapan remaja putri itu semakin lama semakin aneh, ia menerka semua bagian tubuhku, mulai dari wajah, tangan, kaki dan bahkan ketiakku. Aku mulai merasa bahwa perempuan inilah yang kini tengah mengalami gangguan pubertas karena bukannya ia semakin dewasa tetapi semakin _gila_.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Yaya tidak menatap wajahku sedikit pun dan hanya kembali mengangkat lengan kananku untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan ketiak kananku, kini tangan kananku diangkat tinggi olehnya. "Memeriksa seluruh anggota tubuhmu dan memastikan apa kau baik-baik saja, mengingat kau melamun seperti itu"

"Tetapi kau tidak perlu melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini juga kan?"

"Melihat dari ketiakmu yang tidak basah sama sekali ini artinya kau baru saja memulai pubertasmu, betulkan?"

"Oh hebat..." Aku mengeluh dan melenguh seperti sapi. "Kini aku tengah ditemani oleh _AngTr__ōs _ yang tidak waras"

Yaya menatapku dengan tatapan penuh amarah. "Apa maksudmu mengataiku tidak waras hah?", Aura hitam yang mengerikan dan siap membunuh nyawa seorang makhluk dengan kecepatan cahaya pun keluar dari tubuh Yaya dan membuatku bergeridik ketakutan.

"E-eeh?"

"Tarik kembali ucapanmu atau aku akan membunuhmu..."

Yang dapat kulakukan hanya mengangguk secepat mungkin agar dapat lolos dari aura yang sangat mengerikan yang Yaya keluarkan. Aku tidak mau mati ditangan seorang AngTrōs, ditambah lagi AngTrōs ini bergender perempuan. Aku tidak mau mati karena dibunuh oleh perempuan gila yang sudah memeriksa ketiakku dan dengan jujurnya mengatakan bahwa ketiakku tidak basah.

Aku mengangguk cepat dan mengangkat kedua tanganku, dan Yaya masih menatapku dengan Death Glare-nya yang sungguh mengerikan. Percayalah jika kita kini sedang berada di dunia kartun, Yaya akan tampak sangat mengerikan dengan kedua bola matanya berubah menjadi warna merah dan senyuman setan yang menerikan akan terkembang begitu lebar.

Yaya yang melihatku mengangguk (sangat) ketakutan pun segera tersenyum, seketika aura itu menghilang begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan bekas sedikit pun. "Baiklah, tetapi aku harus menyelesaikan pemeriksaanku terlebih dahulu di tubuhmu!" Yaya tersenyum riang dan bergerak ke arah kiri untuk mengecek bagaimana keadaan lengan kiriku.

"Untuk orang seperti dirimu ini, jika aku perkirakan mungkin berat badanmu sekitar ... entahlah, 56 kilogram dan tinggimu mungkin 174 sentimeter"

Aku sedikit bergeridik ngeri. "Kemampuan menganalisa dan mengiramu hebat sekali ya?". Tak kusangka gadis yang terlihat tidak memiliki kelebihan sama sekali ini ternyata memiliki kemampuan menganalisa yang luar biasa tepat. Ini kelebihan yang cukup menguntungkan untuk memprediksi lawan.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya-Aah..." suara Yaya berubah. "Aku lupa jika tadi aku melukai lengan kirimu dengan pisau bedah!"

Oh iya, aku juga lupa.

"A-aah, kau benar aku lupa. Tetapi sejak tadi aku tidak merasakan rasa perih sama sekali, tenang saja ini hanyalah luka kec-"

"Tidak ada artinya ini jika luka tersebut kecil tetapi sudah didiamkan sekitar-" Yaya berhenti dan menghitung sejenak. "3 jam... Oh ya tuhan... biar aku bersihkan lukamu itu!"

Yaya tampak ketus dalam perkataannya. Wajahnya tampak sangat serius dan kilat matanya tampak sangat serius ditengah sinar redup api unggun. Iris coklatnya tampak lebih terang dari biasanya dan tampak lebih berkilat serius.

Sepertinya ia sangat serius.

"Y-ya sudah..." kataku akhirnya. "Tolong obati lukaku ya Yaya"

Yaya menangguk pasti dan berjalan mendekati tempat dimana tas selempangnya tergletak dan meraihnya. Ia kembali duduk di sebelah kiriku dan mengobrak-abrik isi tas selempangnya itu dan menarik keluar botol kecil berwarna putih bening. Di dinding bagian luar botol itu, tertulis nama obat tersebut.

_Aloch_

"Aloch?, nama obatnya_ Aloch_?", Yaya hanya membuka tutup botol itu dan meneteskan cairan obat itu di atas kapas putih yang juga ternyata sudah tersedia di dalam tasnya. Yaya tidak menggubris pertanyaanku. "Nama obat macam apa itu?, _Aloch_. Lebih terdengar seperti _Alot_..."

Yaya menyengir aneh. "Jangan kau remehkan obat buataku ini".

"Obat buatanmu sendiri?, terbaik. Eh, aku tidak akan keracunan jika menggunakan obatmu itu bukan?"

Yaya mencibir sedikit dan tetapi meneteskan sedikit-demi sedikit obat yang ternyata berwarna hijau terang itu. "Tidak mungkin kau akan teracuni oleh obatku ini dulu ... Arul bilang ini adalah obat penyambung nyawa..."

"Arul?"

Tatapan Yaya beralih pada botolnya dan menjadi lebih sendu. Seketika ekspresi seriusnya menghilang seperti air yang terserap kedalam lubang besar. Tetapi Yaya masih berusaha menahan perasaan emosinya yang mungkin kini meledak-ledak akibat kembali mengingat salah satu kenangan masa lalunya.

"Bukan apa-apa" Yaya menarik nafas yang tegar untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "Jangan menjerit"

"Apa?"

Nyut.

Yaya segera menempelkan kapas yang telah ditetesi oleh obat yang bernama _Aloch_ itu ke lengan kiriku dengan cepat. Awalnya memang tidak berasa begitu perih tetapi beberapa detik kemudian, lengan kiriku yang tergores pisau bedah terasa seperti terbakar api.

"Aaagh!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan menjerit!"

"Obat macam apa itu!" Aku mengomeli Yaya yang tampak seperti seseorang yang telah merencanakan ini sebelumnya. Tak lama setelah aku menjerit itu, aku kembali melihat luka di lengan kiriku dan mengecek separah apakah lukaku sehingga rasanya seperti terbakar oleh api. Tetapi ... kini dari lukanya keluarlah buih-buih aneh berwarna hijau dan rasa terbakarnya berubah menjadi rasa perih tidak tertahankan.

"B-buih apa itu... jangan bilang kau meracuniku!" Aku mulai salah sangka pada gadis yang kini hanya tersenyum puas yang sekarang berubah menjadi senyuman masam.

"Jangan salah kira, semua buih hijau itu adalah bakteri yang masuk kedalam lukamu itu saat didiamkan 3 jam tahu!, jangan terlalu berlebihan dan jangan bertindak seperti orang yang tertinggal oleh perkembangan zaman!"

Aku tidak terlalu peduli dan tidak mendengarkan semua ucapan Yaya barusan, kini aku hanya peduli pada luka di tangan kanannya saja. Aku tidak mau buntung hanya karena luka kecil yang didiamkan selama 3 jam.

Tak lama, buih hijau itu menghilang sedikit-demi sedikit dan menampakan luka beset yang kini mulai mengering dan setelah luka itu mengecil. Seketika luka itu menghilang dari permukaan kulit dengan kananku-seperti PUF! Menghilang!.

"A-apa..."

Yaya tersenyum bangga. "Ehem!", ia melipat kedua tangannya dan memberikan tatapan yang berarti 'Akulah yang terbaik!'.

"Aloch, obat antiseptik paling mujarab dan mendapat pengakuan dari ketua AngTrōs-"

"Dulu..." potongku, sedangkan Yaya hanya tidak menggubrisnya dan tiak peduli dengan tindakanku yang tidak sopan (Entah mengapa aku mulai suka mengerjai orang ini!).

"Ya, memang dulu sih, tetapi obat ini dapat membantu banyak orang"

Aku tercengir puas melihat tangannya yang kini kembali mulus seperti semula. "Bagaimana cara kerjanya?"

Yaya memasukan kapas dan botol obat Aloch kedalam tasnya dan kembali meresletingnya dengan rapat. "Cukup obat itu terasa seperti terbakar di kulitmu, saat itu komponen obatnya tengah memperbaiki semua sel yang rusak di dalamnya secara keseluruhan. Semua sel itu diperbaiki sampai 100%"

"Terbaik..."

"Dan saat ada buih hijau dari lukamu, terjadi proses seorang survivor pengeluaran racun secara besar-besaran sehingga seluruh bakteri itu hilang. Hebat bukan?"

Memang cukup hebat menurutku, Yaya tersenyum puas kearahku. "Yup, kini aku membuatmu terpukau padaku. Keren juga diriku ini bisa membuat _survivor_ seperti Boboiboy tercengang seperti ini hahaha...", Ia tertawa renyah.

Dia memang hebat. Mungkin saja ia memang terlihat tidak berbahaya tetapi mungkin jika ia bekerja sama denganku ia bisa membantuku untuk membunuh lawan dengan meracuninya dengan obat mungkin?, atau mungkin ia bisa membuat racunnya dalam bentuk suntik atau apapun itu?-tunggu. Mengapa aku menjadi ingin Yaya menjadi rekanku?

"Maafkan aku Yaya, tetapi aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu"

"Umh?, apa?" Yaya menengok dengan penuh apresiasi yang layak dihargai. Wajahnya memang tampak kelelahan, tetapi senyumannya yang merekah lebar menandakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja dengan dirinya yang lelah.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu bertahan sampai sekarang?, menjadi seorang AngTrōs yang terakhir di dunia ini?"

Pertanyaanku itu cukup membuat Yaya tersentak cukup terkejut dan berhenti tersenyum selama beberapa saat. "Apa yang membuatku bertahan?" Yaya mengembalikan kembali pertanyaanku.

"Ya, maaf jika itu menyinggung pera-"

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali tersinggung" Yaya memotong pernyataan maafku dengan seenaknya.

Aku menghela nafas lega. "Oh syukurlah jika begitu, aku merasa lebih baik".

Yaya tersenyum simpul dan menatap langit gelap yang dihisai oleh miliaran bintang yang seakan saling berlomba adu 'siapakah yang paling terang dan siapa yang paling sering di lihat makluk bumi', seaka mereka saling bersaing, tetapi sayangnya Yaya memperhatikan semua bintang di langit tanpa pandang bulu.

"Kau pernah mendengar apa itu _perdamaian_?" Yaya mulai berbicara kembali.

Entah mengapa kini aku cukup ragu. "Entahlah... aku tidak tahu pasti akan hal itu. Tetapi aku tahu mengenai perdamaian walau hanya sedikit"

Yaya memejamkan kedua matanya dan menyembunyikan iris coklat tuanya yang kini berbinar begitu indah di malam yang hangat ini. "Apa kau ingin merasakan perdamaian?, walau sekali saja...", Yaya berbaring di atas tanah tandus tanpa peduli pakaiannnya akan menjadi kotor. "Aku ingin sekali menjadi seoranag manusia bebas dan hidup di tengah perdamaian, sama seperti dulu sebelum bumi hancur"

Yaya berbicara cukup aneh. Menurutku topik mengenai 'Perdamaian', ataupun 'Kebebasan' bukanlah hal biasa yang dijadikan topik dalam suatu perbincangan. Aku sendiri tidak tahu hendak berbicara apa sekarang. Yaya tampak begitu serius dalam ucapannya barusan, karena itu kini aku memutuskan untuk diam dan tidak mersepon.

"Aku ingin..." lanjutnya dengan suara lirih. "Aku... aku ingin sekali saja tidak melihat orang terbunuh dengan keji, aku ingin melihat semua survivor berkumpul dan hidup dengan tenang. Bukankah itu menyenangkan?"

Aku meneguk _saliva_ku secara perlahan.

"Bukankah saling mengasihi satu sama lain, saling melengkapi satu sama lain, saling menyayangi satu sama lain itu hal yang bagus?" Yaya tertawa kecil. "Entah ini akan menjadi angan-anganku saja atau apa, tetapi sampai sekarang aku tetap menjadikan hal itu sebagai pacuanku agar tetap terus hidup. Aku ingin terus menolong orang lain dan menyelamatkan lebih banyak nyawa lagi, meskipun semua itu tidak akan jika perdamaian tidak ada"

Helaan nafas panjang yang tenang mengakhiri ucapan Yaya yang memiliki makna begitu dalam tersebut. Itu membuatku mulai merasa bahwa Yaya itu benar mengenai perdamaian. Kedengarannya menyenangkan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Yaya padaku.

Apa yang harusku jawab?

Entahlah, kurasa aku harus menjawabnya dengan jujur, aku tahu berdusta itu buruk jadi ya... begitulah. Aku harus jujur dan berterus terang dalam jawabanku. Tetapi bagaimana jika Yaya menganggap aneh jawabanku?, ah mungkin aku akan dikatai' Je Dom' atau mungkin dikatai 'bodoh'.

"Entahlah..." Ucapku sebagai pembuka. "Tetapi sejujurnya aku masih tidak terlalu paham apa itu perdamaian, tetapi kedengarannya mengasyikan, bisa hidup bebas dan tenang tetapi aku sendiri tidak tahu apa itu kasih sayang dan cinta jadi aku tidak mengerti sepenuhnya"

Yaya tersenyum simpul. "Kau tidak bodoh Boboiboy"

Aku terperanjat.

"Sejujurnya jawabanmu itu cukup bodoh tetapi aku tahu kau menjawab dengan jujur dan aku harus mengapresiasinya juga bukan?, jarang ada orang yang berkata jujur dan berterus terang"

Aku mengerucutkan bibir. "Jadi sebenarnya jawabanku itu bodoh tetapi kau hanya menghargainya karena aku jujur"

"Ya kurang lebih seperti itu"

Yaya tertawa lepas setelah berhasil memojokan diriku. Entah sebahagia apa dirinya itu karena berhasil memojokan orang sepertiku, Seorang Survivor yang namanya tidaklah asing lagi. Tetapi tak lama, aku juga ikut tertawa lepas bersamanya. Rasanya cukup menyenangkan sekali-kali menghabiskan waktu berbicara dengan orang lain (Secara teknis, aku tidak pernah mengobrol dengan orang lain sebenarnya).

Menganai perdamaian, sepertinya cukup menyenangkan. Bayangkan saja, hidup bebas, tidak ada perdamaian, saling menyayang satu sama lain (walaupun aku tidak begitu memahami akan hal itu), dan masih banyak hal lain yang menyenangkan.

_Entah ini akan menjadi angan-anganku saja atau apa, tetapi sampai sekarang aku tetap menjadikan hal itu sebagai pacuanku agar tetap terus hidup..._

Yaya tidak yakin ia dapat menggapain Perdamaian.

Ia tidak yakin jika sendirian...

Tetapi bagaimana jika aku ikut dengannya mewujudkan angan-angannya itu agar menjadi kenyataan?

Lagi pula aku masih penasaran dengan apa yang namanya kasih sayang, jadi apa salahnya mengetahui apa yang namanya kasing sayang bukan?

"Yaya..."

"Ya?"Yaya berdiri dari posisi terlentangnya di atas tanah seperti bayi menjadi duduk tegak.

"Bagaimana jika aku ikut denganmu dalam mewujudkan impianmu itu?" Ucapku dengan suara pelan karena takut kembali di sangka orang yang bodoh.

Yaya hanya melongo sesaat dan di susul senyuman lebar yang sama sekali tidak ia tahan.

"Kau yang terbaik!" Ucapnya sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya ke arahku dengan penuh semangat.

"Tetapi ini tidak akan bisa mewujudkannya sekarang"

"Mengapa Boboiboy?"

"Karena kita masih kekurangan... teman"

Kami saling menatap satu sama lain dan tercengir aneh. Kau tahu isi fikiran kami berdua saat ini sama.

_Keren... sepertinya kami berdua bisa saling telepati satu sama lain... _

.

.

.

**Tuberculosis**

* * *

**Je Dom*: Dasar Bodoh**

**Wat zei je?** : Apa katamu?**

**Ini diambil dari bahasa Dutch/Belanda. Maaf jika bahasanya cukup kasar, kan sudah saya pasang rated T.**

* * *

**Aaah minnasan, maaf jika agak mengecewakan di chapter ini kebetulan saya memang berencana chapter 1 ini sengaja di bikin full perkenalan Boboiboy dan Yaya. Jadi maaf jika belum ada adegan bertarung atau apapun yang sejenisnya, Curut minta maaf! *bow***

**Sa, saya sangat amat berterimakasih untuk semua yang telah me-review, mem-fav, mem-follow dan menjadi silent reader atau sekedar mampir. Saya sangat berterimakasih!, saya merasa senang karya saya ada yang membaca!**

**Ada pemberitahuan, chapter 2 tidak akan di publish minggu depan, karena kebetulan tanggal 8 maret saya ada ujian nari di gedung kesenian Jakarta dan saya akan ada di sana seharian penuh di sana, ditambah lagi tanggal 9 Maret saya ada UTS jadi ya... terpaksa curut tidak update. Curut meminta maaf karena ini sangat mengecewakan, saya juga soalnya masih kecil jadi harus mengutamakan sekolah dulu.**

**Sebenarnya Curut merasa gak enak juga sih,takut di anggap gak serius dan gak professional jadi seorang Author FFN, tapi gak masalah. Menjadi Newbie memang harus siap menerima gebrakan!**

**Karena chapter 2 belum saya kerjain sama sekali, jadi saya sangat memohon bantuan Minnasan dalam mengomentari tulisan curut ini dan memberi saran di chapter 1 ini agar bisa lebih baik di chapter 2 nanti, tetapi itu semua terserah Minnasan!**

**Chapter depan adalah pertarungan Boboiboy dengan Yaya yang pertama!**

**So, Thank you and Sorry!**

**Cengiran yang kelebaran, Manusia Curut**


	3. Chapter 2 : Paku Membuatku Mual

**The Blade**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saya balik lagi!**

**Maaf minggu kemarin aku gak update, dan curut minta maaf karena chapter kemarin itu beran****t****akan banget. Curut minta maaf, akan curut perbaiki di chapter ini.**

**Terimakasih bagi yang sudah menunggu, menjadi silent reader, mem-fav, mem-follow dan mereview chapter kemarin dan chapter kemarinnya lagi. Curut sangat terharu... Curut sangat berterimakasih atas tanggapan kaliaaaaan.**

**Saa... Gimana UTS-nya?**

**Mungkin ini bisa sebagai sarana penghibur?**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Boboiboy adalah milik Monsta studio. Saya hanyalah seorang penggemar Boboiboy yang meminjam karakter mereka untuk sementara.**

** Cerita ini adalah milik Manusia Curut.**

**Warn : Typo(s) adalah sahabat karib saya dalam menulis jadi mohon maklumi. Penyakit gila saya juga dapat kambuh tiba-tiba saat menulis dan membuat cerita ini jadi tidak nyaman di baca.**

**Curut sangat memohon bantuan minna-san dalam memperbaiki cara penulisan curut :3**

**So, READY?!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GO!**

* * *

_._

_"Bagaimana jika kita tidak menjadi rekan yang baik?"_

_"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti kita akan mati jika kita tidak menjadi rekan yang baik"_

_"Lalu bagaimana caranya agar bisa menjadi rekan yang baik?, ya kau tahu aku tidak mau mati di usia muda"_

_"Caranya adalah berusaha menjadi kawan yang yang saling membantu satu sama lain dan percaya kepada rekan bukan sebagai rekan, tetapi sebagai kawan"_

_"Bukankah rekan dan kawan itu berbeda?"_

_"Memang berbeda, tetapi jika dipadukan hasilnya sangatlah keren"_

_"Baiklah, apa kau ingin menjadi kawanku?"_

_"Jika berkawan denganmu aku harus berfikir puluhan malam dulu, bodoh"_

_._

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Paku Membuatku Mual**

* * *

Aku lapar. Jika aku tidak makan sekarang juga, perutku akan sakit.

Berjalan memanglah hal yang biasa dan wajar dilakukan oleh seorang survivor, tetapi percayalah berjalan dengan perut yang kosong bukanlah hal yang bagus.

Aku baru ingat jika semalam aku dan Yaya menghabiskan semalaman penuh untuk membicarakan perdamaian sampai tengah malam. Kami tertawa dan menceritakan angan-angan kami satu sama lain. Rasanya seakan malam pun menuruti mau kami, angina malam ang dingin berhembus begitu lembut dan membelai kulit kami secara halus. Tidak ada badai pasir, tidak ada Survivor jahat yang menikam, dan tidak ada makan malam.

Ya, makan malam.

Perutku mengeluarkan bunyi yang menyedihkan, bergemuruh meminta untuk di isi makanan. Andai kemarin aku tidak menyerahkan kantung cadangan makananku pada Yaya, mungkin kini aku bisa makan sesuatu. Tetapi kini kantung makananku telah di simpan oleh Yaya.

Sekarang aku sudah sangat lapar dan perutku juga tidak bisa diajak bernegosiasi lagi.

"Yaya..."

Aku harus makan sekarang juga, tetapi bagaimana caranya aku meminta makanan pada Yaya?, oh ya tuhan perbincangan semalam saja sudah membuatku terpojok dengan amat sangat. Ia terus saja mengataiku bodoh dengan berbagai bahasa dan rasanya sangatlah memuakan.

Kini, satu satunya hal yang kuinginkan adalah melahap sesuatu, tapi bagaimana caranya aku bisa meminta makanan pada Yaya tanpa dikatai bodoh lagi?

"Apa?" Yaya menjawab sahutan tidak bertenagaku itu dengan penuh semangat. "Kau memanggilku?"

Aku meneguk saliva. "T-tidak... sebenarnya iya".

Yaya tersenyum simpul dan melambatkan langkahnya ditengah tanah gersang. "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa... apa?" Jawabku bodoh, mungkin karena aku sudah terlalu lapar aku menjadi tidak berkonsentrasi.

Yaya mendengus kesal. "Ish jangan bodoh Boboiboy, bukankah tadi kau yang bertanya padaku?"

_ Dia meledekku bodoh lagi..._

Mungkin meminta makanan pada Yaya tanpa dikatai bodoh merupakan salah satu hal yang paling mustahil untuk terjadi di dunia ini, tetapi aku tidak mungkin bukan mengaku bahwa aku lapar pada Yaya dengan cara mengatakan 'Yaya aku lapar, minta makanan' lalu menunjukan wajah memelas.

Itu akan merusak reputasiku sebagai seorang Survivor tersohor.

_Tahanlah Boboiboy sebentar lagi malam... sebentar lagi malam... _Batinku berusaha meyakinkan perutku agar dapat bertahan sebentar lagi dengan mengatakan bahwa sebentar lagi malam akan datang menghampiri, walau sebenarnya aku tahu bahwa sekarang masih sekitar pukul 10 pagi.

"Boboiboy, aku ingin bertanya mengenai satu hal" Ucap Yaya tanpa mengubah pandangannya. "Soal mencari teman, bagaimana caranya kita dapat menambah jumlah dari kita?"

Aku berdeham kecil. "Soal itu, mungkin caranya adalah dengan menantang survivor yang kita temui lalu kita mengalahkannya dan kita menawarkan mereka apa ingin bergabung dengan kita dengan cara merayunya atau apapun sejenisnya"

"Jika gagal?, maksudku jika orang itu tidak mau menerima tawaran kita?"

"Bunuh"

Yaya berdecak pelan. "Jangan dibunuh Boboiboy"

"Di mutilasi?"

"Itu sama saja"

"Dihilangkan nyawanya"

"Bodoh!, aku serius tahu!" Yaya mendengus kesal dan berjalan sembari menghentak-hentakan keras kakinya ke atas tanah sebagai pelampiasan emosi. "Mungkin kita harus membiarkan lawan kita pergi saja. Itu lebih baik, bukan?"

"Jangan, itu artinya sama saja kita menambah jumlah musuh" Kilahku menentang pendapat Yaya. "Lebih baik kita membunuh lawan kita"

"Membunuh lawan sama saja mengurangi jumah populasi manusia. Semakin sedikit populasi manusia, maka semakin cepat pula manusia akan punah"

"Tetapi tetap saja lebih baik jika di bunuh"

Yaya mendengus. "Lalu jika semua orang di muka bumi ini menolak, maka kita akan membunuh mereka semua?, seperti itu maumu, hah?"

Aku menjadi gugup. Ucapan Yaya ada benarnya.

"Y-ya sudah, jika begitu kita berdua terpaksa harus membuat membuat generasi baru".

_Membuat generasi baru dengan Yaya?, yang benar saja…_

Kedua pipi Yaya memerah. "Ma-mana sudi aku memiliki anak denganmu. Yang benar saja, lebih baik aku mati di tanganmu".

Ucapan Yaya terdengar begitu ketus dan membuatku terkekeh geli. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau bergenerasi dengan seorang survivor seperti Yaya. Pasti mengerikan sekali.

"Lalu bagaimana penyelesaiannya?" Ucapku akhirnya, meskipun dengan menahan sedikit suara kekehku karena masih membayangkan bagaimana jika aku bergenerasi dengan Yaya.

"Mungkin kita biarkan saja mereka tetap hidup dan bebaskan lawan kita. Mungkin orang-orang yang sudah kita lawan akan memikirkan tawaran kita 2 kali dan mungkin saja jika nantinya mereka ikut bergabung dengan kita"

"Hm… masuk akal…" ujarku sembari menggigit jari.

Yaya mendengus pelan. "Percuma saja tadi aku bertanya padamu jika pada akhirnya aku juga yang menjawab pertanyaanku sendiri". Yaya menghela nafas secara kasar dan mempercepat langkah kakinya. Percuma saja ia mempercepat langkah kakinya, aku tetap bisa menyusulnya karena langkah kaki Yaya begitu pendek.

Yaya perempuan yang kuat, mungkin ia memang salah satu orang yang dapat aku andalkan. Ia kuat menghadapi masalah dan pemikirannya juga cepat (Tidak sepertiku yang cukup lama dalam memecahkan suatu masalah). Yaya bukanlah tipe orang yang dapat kau remehkan begitu saja karena penampilannya yang cukup manis dan bicaranya yang lembut (Meskipun ia terus mengataiku bodoh), bisa jadi ia sudah memikirkan bagaimana cara menumbangkan lawannya sebelum lawanya bergerak.

Tanpa sadar, aku mulai berfikir bahwa Yaya adalah orang yang tepat untuk dijadikan tempat bergantung. Mungkin kita akan menjadi rekan... maksudku kawan yang baik.

Kurasa.

* * *

**FLASHBACK ::** _Semalam_

.

"Kita akan menjadi rekan yang baik…" Yaya tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit gelap malam yang dihiasi oleh bermilenium-milenium bintang. Senyumannya terkembang cukup lebar. Jangan bertanya bagimana aku bisa mengetahuinya padahal kami berdua tengah berbaring di atas tanah yang keras sehingga aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya. Hanya firasatku yang mengatakan jika ia tersenyum.

"Rekan?"

Yaya tertawa kecil. "Iya, rekan. Sejenis kawan yang bekejasama satu sama lain untuk mencapai keberhasilan"

"Oh" jawabku begitu singkat.

Sudah setiap malam aku memandang bintang di langit, tetapi baru pertama kalinya aku terpukau melihat bintang bersinar di langit. Meskipun sama seperti malam-malam lainnya, bintang pada malam hari ini memiliki kesan yang berbeda. Ini membuatku berusaha untuk menghindari argumen dengan Yaya hanya sekedar untuk memandang kumpulan bola gas bercahaya yang terletak di luar bumi.

"Boboiboy, menurutmu ada berapa banyak bintang yang ada di luar angkasa?"

"Entahlah, mungkin tidak terhingga?" Jawabku malas.

"Tidak mungkin jumahnya tidak terhingga. Semua hal itu dapat di hitung"

"Ya" kilahku tidak peduli. "Jika kau memiliki kesabaran yang sangat banyak"

Yaya tertawa kecil dengan suara yang cukup pelan. "Kau tahu?, dulu aku memiliki seorang teman sesama Angtrōs yang menceritakanku sebuah cerita mengenai bintang"

Aku menatap Yaya dengan melirikan sedikit mataku ke arahnya. Dapat aku lihat dengan jelas perubahan ekspresi di wajahnya menjadi ekspresi sedih.

"Mau mendengarnya?" Tanya Yaya.

Aku terdiam tidak peduli.

Yaya menghela nafas. "Aku anggap itu sebagai iya. Dulu, setiap bintang itu dapat berkomunikasi satu sama lain"

"Berkomunikasi?" Tanyaku penasaran dan mulai antusias.

"Terdengar aneh, bukan?"

Aku tersenyum, "Iya, bagaimana caranya sebuah bola gas raksasa bisa memiliki mulut dan berbicara satu sama lain"

"Hahaha…" Yaya tertawa lagi, meskipun kali ini terdengar sedikit dipaksakan. "Ya begitulah. Anggap saja mereka memiliki mulut sehingga dapat berbicara satu sama lain"

"Aku tidak pandai berimajinasi"

Yaya memutar kedua bola matanya searah dengan jarum jam.

"Jadi dulu sekali, bintang dapat berkomunikasi satu sama lain. Ada satu bintang, rupanya sangatah kecil dan sinarnya pun redup.

"Kasihan sekali" Kataku memberi respon.

"Iya" Yaya mengangguk. "Bintang kecil itu bernama _Si Kerdil Coklat_ , atau biasa di sebut _Brown Dwarf._ Ia bersahabat karib dengan salah satu bintang terterang di alam semesta yang bernama _Pollux_"

Aku memindahkan tatapanku dari langit menuju Yaya yang kini memejamkan kedua bola matanya dengan erat, seakan ia tidak mau membukanya sama sekali. Meskipun kedua bola matanya tertutup, bibir kecilnya membentuk sebuah kurva manis.

"Ceritanya menarik, lanjutkan"

Yaya menampakan iris coklatnya dan menatapku dengan tatapan menyindir. "_Pollux_ dan _Brown Dwarf_ adalah sepasang sahabat yang aneh. Hampir semua bintang lainnya menghina _Brown Dwarf_ dan berusaha menghasut _Pollux _untuk menjauhi _Brown Dwarf_. Tapi _Pollux _tidak peduli Suatu hari, Brown Dwarf merasa begitu lemah. Ia sudah tidak kuat menghadapi semua hinaan yang dilemparkan padanya, maka _Brown Dwarf_ memutuskan untuk berusaha bersinar dengan lebih terang agar dapat diakui oleh bintang lainnya bahwa ia tidaklah lemah_. Brown Dwarf_ menceritakan niatannya tersebut pada _Pollux._ Setelah _Pollux _mendengar celotehan sahabatnya ia terdiam dan tersenyum"

Tepat setelah Yaya berucap begitu panjang, angin dingin menerpa kami berdua, angin itu memanglah tidak begitu besar tetapi cukup membuat api unggun kami bergoyang dan hampir padam.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. "Dia hanya tersenyum?"

"Tentu tidak" Yaya tersenyum. "Aku belum bilang bahwa ceritanya sudah tamat, bodoh"

"Jangan panggil aku bodoh cerewet. Lanjutkan ceritanya" ucapku.

"Baiklah" Kata Yaya halus, walaupun ia menahan sedikit emosi. "Setelah _Pollux_ tersenyum, ia berkata 'Jika kau sudah bisa bersinar lebih terang lagi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?'. _Brown Dwarf_ terdiam selama beberapa saat, tetapi tak lama ia menjawab 'Tentu saja aku harus bertambah terang lagi, aku ingin menjadi bintang yang lebih terang dibandingkan _Sirius_'"

Aku menahan tawaku."Pffth... Lebih terang dari _Sirius_?, bukankah _Sirius_ itu bintang yang paling terang di alam semesta?"

"Ya, kau benar. _Sirius _itu bintang yang memiliki cahaya paling terang dan paling mudah di lihat". Yaya menunjuk ke salah satu bintang yang terang di langit. "Itu _Sirius_"

"Gila, bintang yang kerdil seperti _Brown Dwarf_ ingin menjadi lebih terang dari bintang seterang _Sirius_?" tanggapku dengan begitu mudah. Wajar bukan aku berkata seperti itu?

"Selanjutnya, _Pollux_ hanya mampu menahan senyum. _Pollux _tahu keadaan _Brown Dwarf_ memanglah sangat sulit, tetapi pilihan Pollux _jugalah_ hal yang salah. _Pollux _akhirnya kembali bertanya 'Menjadi bintang paling terang?'. _Brown Dwarf_ kembali menimpali sembari di sertai oleh tatapan mata yang serius. 'Ya', jawabnya begitu yakin. _Pollux _ terkekeh pelan 'Tetapi bagaimana caranya?'. Setelah _Pollux_ berkata demikian, _Brown Dwarf_ pun terdiam"

Yaya bangkit dari posisi terlentangnya dan ia pun terduduk sembari menatap langit yang kini memancarkan kerlap-kerlip indah. Tatapan matanya terlihat begitu damai, seperti ia tidak peduli bahwa ia adalah Angtrōs terakhir ataupun kini ia harus menjadi rekan seorang survivor bengis seperti diriku.

"_Pollux_ berkata lagi. 'Menjadi bintang yang terang merupakan hal yang menyenangkan, tetapi tidak ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan dari memiliki sahabat seperti dirimu'. _Brown Dwarf_ tertegun dan seketika terdiam setelah mendengar ucapan _Pollux. Brown Dwarf_ tidak pernah mengira bahwa_ Pollux_ menganggapnya sahabat dengan tulus, lalu _Pollux_ melanjutkan ucapannya. 'Jika kau lebih terang dari si keparat _Sirius_ itu, berarti kau akan menjatuhkan peringkatku menjadi peringkat ke-13'. _Brown Dwraf_ tidak mampu menjawab apapun. Dirinya seakan tiba-tiba menerima goncangan besar yang diberikan oleh _Pollux_."

Aku terdiam sejenak dan mulai mencerna kembali cerita Yaya, sedangkan Yaya menatap langit dengan tatapan yang semakin lama menjadi semakin intens. "_Pollux_ kembali berkata. 'Kau memang kecil dan cahayamu itu redup dan menenangkan, tetapi itulah dirimu. Jangan coba-coba kau ikuti orang lain karena kau telah tercipta dengan ciri khasmu sendiri. Jadilah dirimu sendiri, walaupun nantinya kau akan menerima cemohan dari bintang yang lain, tetapi kau tetap menjadi dirimu sendiri. Menurutku itu lebih baik dibandingkan jika kau mengikuti _Sirius_'."

Aku terdiam sebentar dan memandangi langit dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Ceritanya tamat?" tanyaku.

"Hampir tamat" Yaya tersenyum aneh. "Setelah itu, _Brown Dwarf_ mengatakan sesuatu yang berhasil membuat _Pollux_ terharu"

"Apa itu?" Tanyaku.

"_Brown Dwarf_ berkata 'Kaulah kawan terbaikku_, Pollux._'. Akhirnya, _Pollux_ dan _Brown Dwarf_ bersahabat samapi saat ini_. Pollux_ meminta _Brown Dwarf_ untuk selalu berada di sisinya. Tamat"

Aku terduduk dan menatap bintang dengan tatapan intens. Satu persatu bintangku terawang dengan teliti. Hanya ada satu hal yang ingin ku lakukan sekarang. Mencari dimanakah bintang _Pollux_.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Boboiboy, tatapanmu aneh?"

"Mencari _Pollux_" ujarku tanpa mengalihkan perhatianku dari langit yang di hiasi oleh bermilenium-milenum bintang.

"Terlambat, aku sudah menemukannya" Yaya menunjuk ke salah salah satu bintang dengan cahaya terang yang berada di barat daya. "Itu _Pollux_"

Baru aku sadarai bahwa sejak tadi Yaya memandang langit dengan tatapan intens karena hendak mencari sang _Pollux_.

Ayo melihat kearah bintang yang ditunjuk oleh Yaya. Bintang itu memiliki sinar oranye yang begitu indah. Ia tampak begitu mencolok karena warnanya yang berbeda dengan bintang lainny. Sejenak, aku begitu terpukau dengan keindahan Pollux. Bintang itu mencuri perhatianku.

"Apa kau lihat ada cahaya redup berwarna coklat tua di samping kiri Pollux?"

Mataku menerka dengan lebih serius, sekilah aku dapat melihat secercah cahaya redup yang sedikit berkelap-kelip dengan cahaya coklat tua yang begitu menenangkan. Bintang itu nampak begitu menenangkan.

"Ya aku melihatnya" Aku menatapnya dengan terpukau. "Itu Brown Dwarf?"

Yaya mengangkat sedikit bahunya. "Entahlah, yang tadi aku ceritakan padamu hanyalah dongeg belaka"

Kami berdua kembali terlarut dalam lamunan kami masing-masing. Angin kembali berhembus dan mengisi keheningan kami. Sejujurnya aku bukanlah tidak ingin mengajaknya berbicara, tetapi aku hanya terlalu gugup.

_Tadi di awal kau bilang menjadi rekan yang baik ... ya?_

"Tadi kau bilang bahwa kita dapat menjadi rekan yang baik" ucapku kembali memulai percakapan.

Yaya menengadahkan pandakannya padaku. "Ya, lalu?"

"Bagaimana jika kita menjadi kawan saja? ... se-seperti _Pollux_ dan _Brown Dwarf_!"

Setelah itu, Yaya terdiam membisu. Ia benar-benar tidak mengucapkan hal lain lagi malam itu.

**.**

**FLASHBACK :: Off**

* * *

**.**

Yaya berjalan tepat didepanku sembari bersenandung kecil. Senandung memang terkesan menyenangkan, tetapi lagu yang disenandungkan oleh Yaya tidak terdengar menyenangkan sama sekali. Lagu yang disenandungkan Yaya sepertinya menyeramkan. Ada beberapa nada _minor _di senandungan Yaya yang sempat membuatku merinding selama beberapa saat.

"Yaya, kau menyenandungkan lagu apa?"

Yaya menengok kebelakang dengan tatapan awas. "Lagu penguburan Angtrōs"

Pantas saja.

Aku menoleh ke arah barat. "Kau tidak tahu lagu lain selain lagu penguburan Angtrōs?"

"Entahlah..." Yaya mendelikan bahu. "Lagu Angtrōs yang lain terlalu payah untuk dinyanyikan"

Terlalu payah. Pasti lagunya sangat tidak enak, tetapi mungkin saja lagu Angtrōs enak untuk didengar. Mungkin hanya selera musik Yaya saja yang jelek.

Tak lama Yaya mengehentikan langkah kakinya. Tatapannya berubah menjadi fokus, kedua bahunya menegang dan nampak sekali bahwa ia masih belum begitu siap untuk menghadapi pertarungan.

"A-ada orang yang datang..." Ucap Yaya tergagap. "Memang belum begitu jelas rupanya, tetapi aku dapat melihat bayang seseorang di sebelah sana". Yaya menunjuk ke arah utara, memang terlihat cukup samar dan bergoyang karena sinar matahari cukup terik saat ini. Tetapi, aku juga dapat melihat samar-samar bayangan hitam berjalan ke arah kami.

Dadaku bergejolak, rasanya sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk melukai seseorang, padahal baru saja kemarin aku menghanguskan pria tua berambut aneh yang berakhir dengan pertemuanku dan Yaya.

Yaya mundur beberapa langkah ke arah belakang. Tatapan matanya melebar dan tangannya sedikit bergetar.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku was-was, tetapi Yaya tidak menggubris pertanyaanku. Sementara itu, bayangan musuh kami terus mendekat. Rupanya semakin lama semakin jelas untuk dipandang. Tubuhnya menjulang tinggi sekitar 187 sentimeter. Pandangan matanya begitu tajam dan membunuh.

Jantungku berdegup semakin keras karena gugup.

"Yaya, jawab aku!" ucapku dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Entah mengapa firasatku mengatakan bahwa akan ada hal buruk yang akan segera terjadi.

"Yaya!"

Rupa orang itu pun tampak. Wajahnya terlihat begitu licik, dan giginya begitu tajam seperti perangkap jeruji untuk menangkap rusa. Rambutnya terlihat panjang dan sangat berantakan, ia terlihat seperti orang yang sangat berantakan. Ia menenteng tas selempang kecil berwarna hitam kecil yang terlihat sedikit kumal, tubuhnya di tutupi oleh jubah hitam panjang.

"I-itu... Paku..."

* * *

Yaya terus melangkah kebelakang dan akhirnya ia bersembunyi di belakang punggungku, berniat untuk bersembunyi. "I-itu... Paku..."

Aku terbingung-bingung sendiri dan melirik ke arah tanah.

_Tidak ada paku di tanah..._

"Paku?" ucapku.

Tubuh Yaya terus bergetar di belakang punggungku. "Dia salah satu survivor paling ditakuti dan dihindari oleh para survivior yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya"

Kami terdiam sejenak, Yaya terus berusaha untuk menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik punggungku.

"Paku itu nama orang yang ada di depan kita itu?" tanyaku polos.

"I-iya..." jawabnya lirih. "Namanya Paku"

Aku berusaha menahan tawa karena kebodohanku sendiri. Aku kira di tanah ada paku jadi Yaya ketakutan sendiri dan berusaha menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik tubuhku.

"Hahaha..., namanya aneh!"

"Ssshhhh..." Yaya memukul pelan pundakku. "Jangan salah, belum pernah ada orang yang berhasil melewatinya dan tidak ada yang berhasil hidup setelah melawannya"

"Tetapi kau tidak perlu memukulku"

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan sedikit saran agar kau bisa tetap hidup setelah berhadapan dengannya. Jangan remehkan orang ini, atau kau akan mati dengan mulut berbusa"

Aku menaikan sebelah alisku. "Mulut berbusa?"

"Ya". Yaya mengangguk pelan di belakang tubuhku, ia kembali merendahkan tubuhnya dengan berjongkok, berharap tubuhnya tidak terlihat. "Ia adalah tipe petarung yang tidak biasa, intinya kurangi kontak langsung dengannya"

"Mengapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu" Yaya mengangkat kedua bahunya sebagai tanda tidak tahu, dan berjongkok lebih rendah lagi sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. "Aku diberitahu oleh salah satu rekanku dulu mengenai hal itu"

_Menghindari kontak langsung?, bertarung jarak jauh?_

"Tidak mungkin aku melakukan hal yang katakan. Aku ini petarung jarak dekat" Ucapku tegas. "Lalu, mengapa kau bersembunyi di balik tubuhku?"

Yaya tergagu sejenak. "A-anu... h-hal itu.. e-"

"Jangan bilang kau tidak pernah bertarung!" teriakku kencang padanya.

"Ucapanmu barusan benar..."

_Jadi maksudmu..._

Darah emosiku melonjak. "KAU BILANG KAU INGIN BERTARUNG UNTUK MEWUJUDKAN PERDAMAIAN TETAPI KAU TIDAK PERNAH BERTARUNG, BEGITU?!"

Yaya memberikan cengiran tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun, seakan ia tidak peduli dengan keadaan diriku yang kini sangat emosi. "Se-seorang Angtros selalu menghindari pertarungan. Mereka memandangi pertarungan dari baru menghampiri ketika pertarungannya selesai dan mengetahui pemenangnya"

Aku mencibir pelan. "Payah..."

"Kau juga payah, bodoh!"

"Berhenti mengataiku bodoh!"

"Baka, Aho, Idiot-"

"Itu artinya juga bodoh, kau hanya meledekiku bodoh dalam bahasa yang berbeda!"

Sementara itu, orang yang bernama "Paku" itu terus berjalan mendekat kearahh kami berdua yang kini tengah sibuk berdebat hal yang tidak penting sama sekali.

"Ah ah... bisakah kalian berdua berhenti berdebat?, suara kalian membuatku lelah" Suaranya terdengar begitu manis dan licik di saat yang bersamaan. Setelah itu, kami berdua lantas menghentikan debat kami dan memandangi Paku yang kiniberdiri tepat di depan kami dengan wajah pongahnya yang begitu memuakan.

"Hentikan acara debat kalian atau kalian akan mati dengan cara yang tidak menyenangkan"

Paku mengangkat lengan jubah tangan kanannya yang sebelumya menutupi seluruh lengannya menjadi ia lipat setengah lengan. Di sekujur tangannya, di ikat tali yang telah ditempelkan dengan banyak sekali paku yang tampak begitu aneh.

Aku dan Yaya haya terperanjat dan memasang posisi kuda-kuda siap.

"Dan rasakan sensasi rasa sakit yang amat sangat sebelum ruh kalian tercabut dengan kasar"

Senyuman setan tersungging dan Paku langsung menyerang dengan cepat.

* * *

_'...Rasakan sensasi rasa sakit yang amat sangat...'_

Aku menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

"Kedengarannya menarik!" Aku segera berlari maju, bermaksud menerima tantangannya.

"Jangan!" teriak Yaya, tetapi aku tidak peduli. Aku segera mengeluarkan senjata kebanggaanku, pedang halilintar dan segera menyerang maju.

"Aah bodoh, dasar laki-laki" rutuk Yaya yang kini hanya berdiri sembari menyentuh dahinya, pasrah.

Aku terus merangsek maju dan berusaha melukai dan mengubahnya seketikat menjadi abu, tetapi aku harus tetap membuatnya hidup dan menawari apakah ia ingin ikut bersama denganku dan Yaya untuk mewujudkan perdamaian serta meneruskan populasi manusia, atau bergenerasi.

Ah, padahal aku ingin sekali mencium bau dari abu gosong lagi.

Paku, ia berlari kearahku dengan tangan kosong, secara teknis tangannya dililit oleh tali yang ditempeli banyak sekali paku. Entah bagaimana cara kerjanya alat yang ada di tangan Paku, tetapi jika ia menyerangku lebih dahulu, hal yang perlu aku lakukan hanyalah menghindar.

Paku merogoh saku belakang celananya, seakan ia hendak meraih sesuatu. Ternyata, Paku mengambil segenggam paku dengan ukuran yang terbilang cukup besar dari paku berukuran normal. Ukuran paku itu lebih besar dibandingkan paku yang dilitkan dengan tali yang berada di lengan kanannya.

"Rasakan ini bocah!" teriak Paku. Paku pun melempar paku yang ia genggam kearahku dengan cepat. Paku itu terbang melesat tepat kearahku, tetapi aku menepis seluruh paku yang mengarah padaku dengan menggunakan pedang halilintarku yang kini bersinar dengan warna merah terang.

"Itu tidak ada gunanya jika kau melawan diriku yang hebat ini". Aku berlari cepat kearahnya dan segera menebaskan pedang halilintar ke arah tubuhnya, tetapi aku tidak berniat untuk membunuhnya. Aku hanya berniat membuatnya terluka sedikit. Jika terluka, aku hanya tinggal meminta Yaya untuk mengoleskan obat _Aloch_ itu di atas lukanya, biar Paku tersiksa oleh obat mujarab yang sangat menyiksa itu.

Aku menebaskan pedangku dengan cepat, aku yakin tebasanku itu sangat cepat tetapi Paku berhasil menghindar dari tebasanku dengan cara salto ke arah belakang beberapa kali. Aku berjengit kesal, aku tahu bahwa ia bukanlah lawan yang bisa dianggap remeh, tetapi sepertinya ia bertarung layaknya survivor lain. Lalu mengapa aku harus menjaga jarak dengannya ketika bertarung?

Setelah Paku selesai beberapa kali melakukan salto yang sangat banyak itu (Aku yakin bahwa jika Paku hanya melakukan salto sebanyak 3 kali, ia sudah dapat menghindari seranganku, tetapi ia salto sebanyak 13 kali), Paku kembali ke posisi berdiri tegak. Senyumannya terkembang, tetapi lagi-lagi senyuman licik yang tampak. Kedua bola mata hitamnya berkilat-kilat begitu menyeramkan. Mata hitam itu mengingatkanku pada seekor musang kecil yang menyerangku tepat sehari sebelum aku bertemu Yaya.

Begitu ganas dan mengerikan.

"Untuk apa kau salto sebanyak itu?" Tanyaku meremehkan. "Buang-buang tenaga untuk melawanku karena aku ingin kau melawanku dengan seluruh tenagamu, aku ingin melihatmu duduk berlutut di depanku"

"Boboiboy, kau terlalu percaya diri" ujar Yaya yang berdiri cukup jauh dariku, wajahnya menampakan wajah yang pasrah. "Jangan sombong"

Paku yang berdiri cukup jauh dariku karena ia terlalu banyak melakukan salto pun tertawa aneh. "Hahaha..."

Suaranya begitu aneh, seperti suara seseorang yang tengah mengalami influenza dan batuk berdahak di waktu yang bersamaan. "Hahaha... jadi inilah Boboiboy?" Paku menyeka bulir air mata yang keluar dari pelipis matanya setelah puas tertawa dengan suara aneh. "Aku kira Boboiboy adalah orang yang bertubuh kekar dan tinggi, tetapi ternyata ia hanya seperti anak-anak yang begitu bodoh"

Aku mengeratkan genggamanku pada pedang halilintar dan menyala semakin terang dan bertambah tipis, sehingga menjadi lebih tajam.

"Oh ternyata Boboiboy tidak bekerja sendirian, dia bersama wanita aneh yang tidak kalah lemahnya". Kini Yaya yang termakan oleh api emosi. Matanya berkilat tajam, seperti seekor singa yang siap menerkam mangsanya kapan saja.

"Ah, itu pasti kuasa-mu bukan Bobiboy?, kuasa petir atau listrik. Pedangmu tidak sehebat yang orang-orang bicarakan", Paku meludah ke arah kanannya, dan aku yang melihatnya hanya merutuk dalam hati, hanya berusaha merutuk. "Payah, aku kecewa. Sekarang lebih baik kau mati di sini dan biarkan aku menjadi yang terkuat".

Paku melipat lengan jubah sebelah kirinya juga, kini tampak pemandangan yang sama. Tangan kirinya juga dilitkan dengan tali yang ditempeli oleh paku yang jumlahnya sekitar puluhan.

"Maafkan aku ya manusia pakuan brengsek yang banyak omong" Aku menatap Paku tajam, entah mengapa aku tidak sama sekali takut lagi dengannya. "Aku memang masih kecil, tapi kau harus tahu bahwa beberapa anak kecil itu berbahaya!"

Aku kembali menyerangnya dengan berlari mendekat, Paku hanya tercengir dan datang menyambutku dengan sebuah kepalan tinju yang penuh dengan paku. Jika kepalan tinju itu mengenaiku kulitku, sudah pasti aku akan terluka cukup parah.

Paku melepaskan tinju tangan kirinya dan aku mengelak ke arah kanan. Kepalan itu benar-benar nyaris mengenai kulit wajahku, tetapi itu belum selesai. Tangan kanannya berusaha meninju wajahku yang berada di samping kanan. Dengan sigap, aku menahan tinjuan itu dengan pedang halilintar.

"Kau lumayan juga bocah, reaksimu itu cepat juga"

Paku mengencangkan tinjunya dan berhasil membuatku terlempar ke belakang beberapa meter. Aku mendarat di tanah dengan terlentang. Bagus, setidakya aku belum mati karena paku-paku yang jumlahnya banyak sekali itu.

"Boboiboy!" Yaya berteriak memanggil namaku. "Kau baik-baik saja bodoh?"

_Aku terlempar, tetapi ia tetap memanggilku bodoh..._

"Sial, bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku bodoh?" teriaku pada Yaya.

"Ma-maaf. Biarkan aku ikut membantumu" ucap Yaya memohon. Ia merogoh tas selempangnya dan mengeluarkan pisau bedah kecil berwarna merah muda, lalu ia menggenggamnya erat dan merangsek maju.

"Aaaaaah!" Yaya berlari maju, berniat untuk menyerang Paku.

"Tidak Yaya!, JANGAAAAAAAN!"

.

.

.

.

.

CROOOOT!

.

.

.

**Tuberculosis**

**.**

**Maaf kalo jadinya gaje, saya baru nulis tadi pagi dan mood saya ilang jadinya cuman segini...**

**Maafkan Curut yang tidak bertanggung jawab ini...**

**Tadinya saya mau bikin satu chapter ini sampe fightnya habis, tapi karena mood saya cuman sampe segini jadinya cuman segini /ditendangsampaiplanetceres**

**Satu lagi, tadi niatnya saya juga pengen sekalian publish oneshot, tapi karena gak sempat selesai jadinya di publishnya minggu depan aja.**

**Saya tau ini kurang memuaskan, tapi saya akan minta pendapat minna-san lagi tentang chapter ini, mungkin saya gak make Boboiboy POV lagi chapter depan kalo hasilnya masih mengecewakan kayak chapter kemarin.**

**Yosh, PREVIEW TIME! ::**

_"Ini..."_

_"Paku ini bukanlah paku biasa... kalian akan MATI"_

_"BOBOIBOY CEPAT LAKUKAN ATAU KITA BERDUA AKAN MATI!"_

_"Yaya, wajahmu berubah hijau"_

_"Tutup mulutmu dasar manusia ceking!"_

_"E-eeeeh?"_

**CHAPTER 3 :: Lakukan!**

**SEE YOU!**

**SALAM SELAI KACANG DAN SELAMAT HARI BISKUIT SEDUNIAAAA (udah lewat...)**

**Cengiran yang Kelebaran, Manusia Curut.**


End file.
